disney_and_segafandomcom-20200214-history
Blow Some Steam
Disney and Sega's tv-spoof of Blow Some Steam? is a parody of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends from Robot Chicken. Cast * Bank Robber - Rasputin (Anastasia) * Sir Topham Hatt - Professor (Super Magentic Neo) * Thomas - Orinoco (The Wombles) * James - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) * Percy - Wellington (The Wombles) * Mayor of Sodor - Big Bill Glover (Little Bill) * Harold - Orville (The Rescuers) * Rosie - Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) * Mayor's Aid - Rudy Davis (Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids) Transcript: * (The sketch opens as Orinoco the Womble walks through a meadow with a barn At The Beginning.) * Narrator: Orinoco the Womble was huffing and puffing when suddenly... * Orinoco: around Bust my buffers! This isn't the way to the Whistling Woods. * (We snap to a shot of a bank robber that drives Orinoco.) * Rasputin (Anastasia): No, it ain't, pal! Unless Big Bill Glover gives me a hundred million bucks, we're gonna drive this dynamite to a pile of dynamite that is counting down to explosion right into Knapford Station! * (Next, we cut to the Mayor of Sodor's office, where his aid comes in through the door.) * Rudy Davis: Uh, we've got a problem. * Big Bill Glover: Get me Sir Topham Hatt. aid leaves And you... appears from behind his desk ...you come back later. * Dee Dee: You know my schedule, dear. * (She drives away, and then we cut to Knapford Station with James and Percy next to each other with Sir Topham in Percy's interior.) * Professor: Okay, people, this is what we trained for. just laughs So immature! Can we all just stay on track? also laughs, irritating him Let's just get this bastard! * (Wellington blasts his whistle, and he and Kermit begin to slowly puff away.) * Professor: 'frustration Move, move, move! * ''(Kermit's Whistles blows and the two engines continue to chug with slowness. Eight hours later seen on a title card, Wellington catches up to Orinoco, who is still being driven by the robber.) * '''Orinoco: Hello, Wellington! * Wellington: Hello, Orinoco! Wonderful weather for a hijacking, isn't it? * Professor: Shut your steam hole and get closer! * (He jumps into Thomas's cab, and Percy puffs onto a curved track piece away from Thomas.) * Wellington: I love being really useful! * (A penny appears on the rail of the tracks in front of Percy, who accidentally runs over it, causing him to derail and explode into a few pieces.) * Rasputin (Anastasia): an axe You'll never take me alive, Sir Topham Hatt! * (He swings it at Sir Topham Hatt, but misses and hits Thomas' controls, causing some oil to squirt out and making Thomas groan in pain.) * Professor: Missed me! * (The robber misses again and hits Thomas once more, causing him to blast out some steam.) * Professor: Your blows are harmless! * (The robber hits Thomas three more times.) * Orinoco: My internal organs! the fifth hit Just finish me, you pussies! * (The robber punches Sir Topham Hatt to make him pull down Thomas' throttle, causing him to go faster in alarm.) * Rasputin (Anastasia): on top of Thomas and speaking to a walkie-talkie Conductor to Skywolf: request pickup. * Orville (The Rescuers): towards Thomas Copy that; I'm on my way. * Orinoco: and confused Harold the Helicopter?! You're a part of this?! * Orville (The Rescuers): That's right! I'm tired of taking a back seat to a bunch of steam trains; I can fucking fly! * (Thomas and Harold zoom into a tunnel, where Sir Topham Hatt is just climbing on top of of Thomas as well.) * Rasputin (Anastasia): So long, Topham! * (He cackles and turns toward Harold, who tries to catch him, but fails when he hits a wall with his tail blade, breaks down his choppers, falls to the ground, and explodes. Next, his top blade spins right between the two men duck as the robber screams, and Thomas makes it out of the tunnel to just barely avoid a huge explosion caused by the blade. A second later, he crashes through a sign that says: "Track Work Ahead", leaving him with a left black eye, a bloody nose, and one missing tooth.) * Orinoco (The Wombles): What cruel god would give a train a face?! towards an unfinished bridge * Professor: urging Pump those pistons, you steam-powered son of a gun! * (Thomas chugs even faster and flies over the cliff, but barely makes it by clinging to a rail ending with his mouth. Meanwhile, the robber and Sir Topham Hatt hang onto the back of Thomas to keep themselves from falling, with the robber clutching one of Sir Topham Hatt's legs.) * Rasputin (Anastasia): frightened Topham! Help me! I'll turn myself in; I swear! Just pull me up! * Professor: convinced End of the line... ...great-head! * (He kicks the robber in the head, and he falls screaming down the cliff to his death. We then fade back to Knapford Station, where the Mayor is giving Sir Topham Hatt his thanks while a crowd applauds.) * Big Bill Glover: Sir Topham Hatt's hand Thank you, everyone! Knapford Station is safe! * Professor: You're quite welcome, Big Bill! * Big Bill Glover: Um, how did you dispose of the dynamite? * Professor: Uhhh... * (We cut to Orinoco, Kermit, Elsa, and Anna in a siding, which looks normal for a bit, but then the dynamite explodes in Orinoco's compartment, destroying the siding and killing 2 princess And 2 Gangs. Next, the scene changes to look as if it was from an old book and scrolls upward to reveal the rest of the story, ending with "THE END".) * Narrator: the screen And with no more public transportation, everyone on Sodor bought a Hummer. * Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip): out between the story's conclusion and "THE END" Whew, I've got a lot of work to do! Toot-toooot! Category:Disney and Sega Category:Robot Chicken Spoofs Category:Thomas & Friends Spoof Category:Blow Some Steam parodies Category:Blow Some Steam